List of Sabiem elevator fixtures
This is a guide of Sabiem elevator fixtures. 1950s to 1960s Black buttons Sabied used non-illiminating black buttons and analog floor indicators from the 1950s to the late 1960s. But some of non-illiminating white plastic button which replaced on 1990s. Sabiem black buttons 1960s.jpg|Black buttons. Sabiem 1959.PNG|1959 Sabiem car operating panel with black buttons in Mexico City. File:Sabiem_White_Plastic_buttons_1960s.jpg|White plastic buttons which replaced on 1990s. Hall Station and Car Floor Indicator The analog floor indicators usually have green and often yellowish, Red or yellow and often orange illuminated numbers, and are mostly found above the inside doors. On some smaller and freight elevators with full manual doors, the inside indicators are usually mounted vertically above the button panel. Indicator on hall stations would usually have illuminated "COMING" word which lights up when the call button is pressed. 1960s_Sabiem_CallStation_Special.jpg|1960s Sabiem call station with special design in Hong Kong Sabiem indicator HK.jpg|Horizontal floor indicator above doors. Sabiem vertical indicator HK.jpg|Vertical floor indicator used in a Sabiem freight elevator. File:Sabiem_old_hall_fixtures_1960.jpg|1960s Sabiem hall lanterns which lights up in green/red and hall station buttons Vintage_Sabiem_floorcounter.jpg|1960's Sabiem green car floor counter. 1970s Buttons In the 1970s, Sabiem used round illuminating plastic buttons, also some of illiminating white plastic button which replaced on 1990s. Sabiem_1970s_HallStationButton.JPG|1970's hall button Sabiem 1970s floor buttons HK.jpg|1970s floor buttons. Sabiem floor buttons 1969.jpg|Another 1970s floor buttons. Hall Station and Car Floor Indicator In the 1970s, Sabiem analog floor counter which consists of black square lenses and lights up in green, but some of floor indicator white square lenses and lights up in yellow. These analog indicators arr mostly located above the elevator doors. Some of hall stations would usually have illuminated "COMING" word which lights up when the call button is pressed. Sabiem_1970s_Coming.JPG|Some of Sabiem elevator when the call button is pressed, will switching "COMING" word. Sabiem_mahjong_GreenandBlack_HallStation_70s.JPG|Sabiem mahjong tiles hall lanterns Sabiem mahjong tiles indicator 70s.jpg|1970s floor indicator. Sabiem_mahjong_WhiteandYellow_HallStation_70s.JPG|A pre-1970s hall lanterns. Sabiem indicator 1969.jpg|A pre-1970s floor indicator display. 1980s Sabiem continued using their 1970s illuminating buttons and indicators with minor changes until around the mid 1980s. Some of the analog indicators now illuminated in yellow orange and the lenses are now white instead of black. Later, Sabiem started using rounded square buttons with black frame and electronic floor indicators. They are used in two elevator types; roped hydraulic and traction (mostly bottom-drive). Some elevators in old Hong Kong public housing blocks and car park buildings (both were built by either Hong Kong Housing Authority or Hong Kong Housing Society) in the early 1980s are using Dewhurst buttons, mostly the US81 series buttons. 80s Sabiem callstation HK.jpg|1980s Sabiem call station with an "Out of Service" lamp in Hong Kong (Credit to YouTube user Vincent Chong) 80s Sabiem carstation HK.jpg|1980s Sabiem car station in Hong Kong (Credit to YouTube user Vincent Chong) 80s Sabiem carstation HK diff.jpg|Another 1980s Sabiem car station in Hong Kong (Credit to YouTube user Vincent Chong) Lift Sabiem @ town hall, Mendrisio Switzerland Retake of Lift Sabiem @ block of flats, Via Breganzona 15, Lugano Switzerland 1990s-present Nowadays, Sabiem installs Kone-based elevators. In this period, only Hong Kong still takes any new installations as they use Dewhurst US81 braille version buttons in 1990s. In 2000s or later, some Sabiem elevators in Hong Kong that have been modernized by Shan On Engineering Co. Ltd. (the distributor of Sabiem elevators in Hong Kong) are using fixtures made by Tung Da Electric Co., Ltd.Car Operating Panel旺角優酒店Sabiem升降機 Some Kone-based Sabiem elevators in Hong Kong also use Dewhurst US90-15 or US91-15 buttons, or Everbright buttons. However, some of these Everbright buttons have been replaced with Dewhurst buttons due to durability reason. Sabiem_Call_Sation_PB5_R125.JPG|PB5 R125 call buttons set. Sabiem_car_Sation_PB5_R125.JPG|PB5 R125 are commonly found in the modernized Sabiem elevators in Hong Kong. Sabiem_Call_Sation_TB11_R645.JPG|TB11 R645 call buttons set. Sabiem_Car_Sation_TB11_R645.jpg|TB11 R645 are commonly found in the modernized Sabiem elevators in Hong Kong. Category:Elevator fixtures guide